


Oh, Fionna {Adventure Time-Gumlee}

by anyarally



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gay, Gumlee - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Prince Gumball has been kidnapped by the Ice Queen. I know what you're thinking, just a normal day in Aaa. But Simone has something more up her sleeves today. Fionna and Cake have to go save him of course, but happens when he won't come back?~~~~Prince Gumball X Marshall Lee





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello dear citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Thank you all for coming to this amazing display of science!"

There was an awkward moment of silence over the crowd.

"And fun!" Prince Gumball quickly added.

The crowd starts cheering and popping crackers.

"All righty then! We just have to open this up and..." Gumball said as he opened a box. With the intention of pulling out some very sciency things, Gumball was very surprised to find that something, or, really,  _someone_ , hiding inside.

The, as you may have guessed by now, Ice Queen laughed maniacally. "You've fallen into my trap yet again, my pretty little prince!" The Ice Queen yelled while standing in front of the crowd

"Oh, my!" Prince Gumball exclaimed, "Butterscotch! Get Fionna!" The prince hadmanaged to get those words out, but after that he was the Ice Queen's prisoner once again. Butterscotch the Scottish butler nodded and went into the other room to call Fionna and Cake.

**Third POV, at the treehouse:**

Fionna and Cake got the call from Butterscotch. "I'll get it!" Fionna called. Once she answered the phone, Butterscotch calmly explained what had happened. Here was Fionna's response:

"Ok. We'll try and get ahead of them and go to the Ice Kingdom first."

"Actually, m'lady, I think you should come here first. The rest of the candy people are very... well,  _concerned_ about the prince."

"How  _concerned_ are they?"

" _Exploding_ concerned."

"Well, in that case, I'll come down to the Candy Kingdom first. Just wait a bit while I tell Cake what's going on."

"Ok, m'lady. I'll keep them under control until then."

"See ya! And you don't have to call me m'lady!"

Fionna hung up. She told Cake what was going on and she groaned and stopped playing BMO to come with her sister to the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Candy Kingdom**

Fionna and Cake entered the candy gates as the banana guards yet again forgot to check badges as they entered.

Once they got inside, they walked up to the castle and talked to Butterscotch.

"Hey BB! What's up?" Fionna immediately asked

"Yeah, Butter, how can we help?" Cake added

"Well, I'm not quite sure. The prince has had so few public appearances since he started his relationship, so this really put a damper on the kingdom."

"Wait, what relationship?!" Fionna and Cake both yelled in unison

"Shush, not so loud! I really shouldn't have said that, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Oh, c'mon!" Cake started, "You can trust us!"

"Yeah! We won't tell anyone, adventurer's honor!" Fionna said as the both put their right hand (or paw) over their chest.

"Well, I suppose. He would've had to tell you two  _eventually_ anyhow."

And, wouldn't you know it, Butterscotch Butler told Fionna and Cake about Prince Gumball's  _relationship_ by whispering it into their ear. But, don't worry, the chapter's not over yet! Y'all just don't get to find out about who the relationship is with! Yay!

Fionna and Cake both gasped. But then, while Cake was still immersed in the surprise, Fionna started laughing and face-palmed herself.

"Of course!" Fionna laughed, "I should've known!"

"Um, m'lady, are you okay?" Butterscotch asked

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just, well... all I can think is  _duh_!"

Cake finally got out of it and they all started laughing.  _Even_ Butterscotch. Well, if you count chuckling as laughing she was. After that, they all started walking around the Candy Kingdom talking to all the citizens about what happened earlier today. As everyone knows, Candy People are real sweethearts, so as soon as they got someone to talk to they were running up and down the streets like nothing was wrong again. But something waswrong.  _Very_ wrong. Fionna and Cake may not have known it yet, but  _something_  was up. It was more than just the  _usual_  Ice Queen kidnapping.


	3. Chapter 3

After Fionna and Cake finished up at the Candy Kingdom, they went to the Ice Kingdom to save Prince Gumball. Fionna was in her baby sling, as usual, and on their way there and they talked about all kinds of random stuff.

Once they got there, they ran inside the Ice Kingdom. They got inside.

"Let him go,  _Ice Queen_! You can't keep the Prince here forever!" Fionna, with Cake at her side, yelled at the nothingness that would soon be the Ice Queen.

"Oh and that's where you're wrong, little girl!" The Ice Queen yelled as she flew in using her long hair. She was holding Gumball in her arm, surprisingly, not in ice shackles of any kind.

"You witch! He doesn't want you! Can't you  _see_ that?!" Fionna yelled at her, not flinching a bit.

"How dare you?! Well, I think he'd disagree with you!" The Queen accused. She released Prince Gumball from her arm.

"Fionna... I, uh, well..." Gumball started. The Ice Queen used her elbow and nudged him. "Fionna... stop. This is my home now, just... get out."

This took Fionna and Cake by surprise. Fionna especially had a look of shock on her face. "G-Gumball, but, what about your kingdom? What about your friends? What about me? I-I don't understand."

"Fionna, I..." he looked back at the Ice Queen, "Fionna... SAVE M-" Gumball yelled with a sudden burst of confidence as the Ice Queen knocked him out with a giant ice cube that she made appear above his head. Then she picked him up and smiled a very sinister smile.

"Well, girls, I'm sorry but you'll just have to leave now. We have ever so much to do and I really need some alone time with my Gummy-Poo! So bye!" The Ice Queen happily said just before she made a big slab of ice appear and push them out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ice Kingdom, when Gumball first arrived**

"Ice Queen, what do you want with me?!" Prince Gumball yelled at the Ice Queen from the sphere of ice he was being held in.

"What do you think I want, my precious? I want you. I want you to be the King of the Ice Kingdom! But this time, I have a little twist. You know that dirty little secret of yours, the one you  _love_ so very much?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, the  _king_ of your greatest desires? That handsome fellow in  _red_  and  _black_?"

"I still don't- wait, no,  _it can't be_..."

"Oh yes it can, sweetums! Here, see for yourself!" The Ice Queen dramatically tore down a light blue curtain behind her and there he was, the man of his dreams.  _Marshall Lee_. He was in an ice cage stuck to the wall behind him with icicles through his wrists.

Marshall Lee coughed while prying his eyes open. "Hey Bub, so your here too, huh? That explains a lot..."

"Marshall... How dare you?! You, y-you uh, bad person with ice powers!" Gumball stuttered towards the Ice Queen.

"Is that  _really_ the best you could come up with?" Ice Queen and Marshall Lee happened to say in unison.

"Well I'm glad you both agree that I'm not great with insults..." Gumball muttered under his breath. "How did you know?" Gumball asked the Ice Queen.

"You see, my beautiful fiancé, Marshall and I have been friends for a long time! Well, I  _guess_ we have. I don't remember too well, but he really seems to trust me!"

At this point Marshall Lee mouthed the words 'Mushroom War' and Gumball understood.

"Anyway, he tells me all sorts of things! And one of those things happened to be that you two have been in a  _secret relationship_! At first I was sad that you have moved on, but then I thought of a plan. If I kidnap Marshall Lee here, and threaten to hurt him unless you willingly stay with me,  _then_ that tomboy brat wouldn't take you from me!"

"You will do no such thing! You can't hurt him! I, well... I love him!"

"Oh ho ho! So  _now_ you care? From what I hear, you seem to have no regard for poor little Marshall here,  _you_ only care about that little kingdom of yours!"

Then the Prince looked over to Marshall Lee. He looked to the side, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"That-that's not true! Just because I need to take care of my kingdom too doesn't mean I don't care about others!"

"Oh really? Whatever, you can think what you want. But let me get something clear. Fionna and Cake will most likely arrive soon to  _save_ you. And when they arrive, you will claim that you want to stay here. That this is your new  _home_. Because, as you know,  _it is_. But if you say a word about our little vampire friend here, you will suffer. And Marshall Lee will suffer even worse than you. And you'll have to watch. Do you understand?" Ice Queen threatened.

"Y-yes ma'am." The frightened prince responded.

"Good. I can't wait." The Ice Queen sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

**PG's POV, Present**

"Fionna, I-" I looked back at the Ice Queen, who was just waiting for me to completely betray my savior, "Fionna... SAVE M-" I don't remember much after that. I was going to try to alert her about Marshall Lee, but I was cut off.

Everything was black. It was started to fade away. "Where, ugh, where am I?" I asked as the world faded back into existence.

"Where do you  _think_ , Gumwad?" Marshall Lee said to me. Well at least  _something's_  normal. I could see clearly now. It's so...  _cold_.

Oh right. I forgot I was still in the Ice Kingdom. And Marshall Lee was still in trouble.  _Big_ trouble. He may be a pain in the bun, but he's still my friend. No, he's more than that... no matter, it's my fault he's in danger. Wait, did I just make it worse?

"Hey! You alive in there?" Marshall Lee yelled towards me.

"Yeah, I must have just hit my head."

"Are you sure Simone didn't hit it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you disobey, Bubba?!"

"Ugh... I don't..."

"Did you tell Fionna about me?!"

"Well, I-I tried to..."

"Well crap. I was hoping maybe you were going to take the logical route, you being so into science and all."

"I-I was going to but I don't know what came over me..."

"Gumball, do you realize what she's going to do to you now?"

"What she's going to do to  _me_?! What about what she's going to do to  _you_?!"

"That doesn't matter,  _princess_!  _I_ can take it! You  _can't_!"

"That's not true! What if she uses  _sunlight_ to her advantage? And don't call me princess!"

"Look, I can always get my mom's attention if I really need to. But you're the one that's in trouble!"

"How  _so_? And why didn't you're mom earlier?!"

"First of all, because you'll have to marry Simone if you stay! And second, well, my mom doesn't really know that we're together. And to explain this... well, she's the Queen of the Night-O-Sphere. She doesn't really want her son dating the prince of the  _Candy Kingdom_."

"But w-"

"Why hello there, captives!" The Ice Queen said as she burst in through the wall, with a strange book in hand, "How are you doing?"


End file.
